Smile
by mikaelaa
Summary: SASUSAKU from song Smile. Sasuke and Sakura are going out and Sakura finds Sasuke cheating on her. Ino, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen all help her get revenge. But will Sakura have any regrets? Does she still love him? suck at summary. Please read and review
1. Shock

**Hey guys, I'm back! I thought I should try a different type of story this time. Of course, it's a SasuxSaku fic. My cousin just sent me a song over youtube called smile, and it's a hit in London and England (Where I come from.) So, as you can probably tell by now, this is a song fic. (a/n: Sasu, Saku, etc. are all in the academy in this story, except it's more like a chunnin academy. Sorry if you get confused!)but anyways… I hope you like it!**

**-NoOnesGal1848 **

**(P.S. if you want to find the vid/song, it's called Smile by Lily Allen.)**

**Ch 1.**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I was in some sort of a daze. My body moved on it's own accord and I felt numb all over. I couldn't even feel the bitterness of the midnight air outside as I walked home. A blank expression was plastered on my face.

Flashback:

_We were all invited to a party at Sasuke's house that night. _

_I, being Sasuke's girlfriend, came early to help set everything up. We had been going out for about two months, and Sasuke was a great boyfriend. I loved him so much. _

_Soon, other guests started to arrive. Almost everyone from the ninja academy was there. Because the drinking age in Konoha was 17 (Thanks to Tsunade-sama) there was alcohol there too. _

_Sasuke and I were always together, Sasuke holding a beer can with an arm around my waist. I didn't really like to drink, but had a sip of Sasuke's once in a while, when he offered. _

_About halfway through the party Sasuke let go of me and said he needed another can and told me to stay there until he came back. I did, knowing he shouldn't be too long._

_Five minutes later and Sasuke still hadn't returned and I was starting to get worried. _

_I got up off the couch I was sitting on and started to wander around the Uchiha mansion, pushing through the crowd. _

_I looked in the family room, the dining room, the office, the center hall, and almost every other room in the house. _

'_Hmm… maybe he's still in the kitchen, and just got caught up with something.'_

_Boy was I right. I walked in and found him 'caught up' with his neighbor, Kin Tsuchi's lips! _

_I stood there in the doorway for a few seconds, then automatically backed out and slumped down against the wall, outside the door._

_I couldn't believe it._

'_Why would he do this to me?!?! That jerk!!! Ass hole!!! UGH!!!!!!' Inner Sakura screamed, but outside, I sat there, totally emotionless. _

**When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door  
What'cha do that for? (What'cha do that for?) **

**When you first left me  
I didn't know what to say  
I've never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day**

_I just sat there, drowning out the rest of the world. I couldn't hear the loud music or the talking and laughter of the other people at the party. All was quiet to me. I couldn't even hear the loud shouting that erupted from the kitchen about two seconds later. Shock. That was the way I felt. In total shock. I had no idea what to do or say, or even think._

_Finally I came back to my senses and stood up, running out of the Uchiha mansion. _

_I felt like crying but no tears would come out. I just ran. Ran my anger, sadness, and tears away. _

End Flashback

I walked along the long straight streets of Konoha, heading back to my apartment.

The pitch black night air was suffocating me, but I still couldn't feel a thing.

When I got home I just went to my room and flopped down on my pink and green bed, staring up at the ceiling. I looked over at the clock. It read 11:48 PM.

For a while I just lay there, trying to get to sleep, but failed. Soon, I got up and went into the kitchen. My stomach was growling and I was feeling a strange combination of sadness, anger, confusion, and depression.

In the kitchen I grabbed some chocolate, ice cream, a bag of chips and some cheese doodles. (aka comfort foods.)

The whole night I just sat on my bed thinking and slowly eating spoons of ice cream.

"Why would Sasuke do this to me?! I loved him! He broke my heart!!! … well… I can't feel it but I think he did. My life is so miserable!' Sakura thought dropping back on the bed.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the ring of her mint chocolate celphone. She picked it up and looked at the caller id.

"Ino." Sakura muttered, seeing her friend's name and picture. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Sakura! Where were you last night? I didn't see you at all."

"Yeah, I went home early."

"Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"You sound depressed. Are you okay?"

"Just dandy."

"Sakura, you're in denial. What happened? I know you're trying to hide something. Tell me."

"It's nothing… really." She replied taking another spoonful of melted ice cream.

"Sakura, what are you eating?"

"Ice cream."

"At 9 o'clock in the morning? Something is definitely wrong, you usually have strawberry pancakes or cereal for breakfast."

'Dammit. She knows me too well. I can't get by without them all finding out.'

sigh "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. Come over in a few minutes. Invite Hinata, Temari, and TenTen as well."

"Okay, Sakura. See you soon!" Ino said, hanging up.

"Ditto." Sakura replied, to herself.

**So? Do you like it? This was kind of more like an introduction, but still… please review! Thanks! The next chapter will be up within the next week… I hope… **

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	2. He did what!

**Hi! Me again! If you took my advice and listened to the song Smile, or have already heard it, then you probably have a rough idea of what is going to happen in this story. Also, the ending of the song is her just smiling and his life ruined but I thought _maybe_ I should end it differently. You'll have to find out. So please read! I hope you like this chapter!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**Ch 2**

**He did what?!?!**

"Hey, Sakura." TenTen said, following Temari, Hinata and Ino into Sakura's pink and green apartment.

"So… What's the matter Sakura?" Temari questioned, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, spill."

"A-Are you alright S-Sakura?"

"Yes! Guys, I'm fine. I'm just depressed and in a rut."

"Sakura! That is the exact definition of _not_ being alright!!! What happened?! We came here to help." Ino screamed at a puffy eyed Sakura.

"Okay, okay." Sakura replied, as she motioned them to follow her into her room, where they all flopped down on her queen sized bed.

"I found Sasuke cheating on me."

"He did what?!?!?!"

"That son of a-"

"TenTen! Don't swear! I live next to a family with two five year old kids. They can hear through these walls."

"That son of a bitch!" TenTen whispered hoarsely, as Sakura smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Hinata sat next to Sakura and started to pat her on the back to make her feel better. "I-I can't believe he would do t-this to you Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, me neither. He was a really good boyfriend too. He always took care of me, swore to protect me with his life, and said he loved me. And now he's just gone."

"Aww." Ino said pulling Sakura into a friendly hug. The others joined in too, all squishing Sakura who was being choked by the arms around her neck.

choking noises

"Ah! Sorry, Sakura! Guys, get off! You're choking her!!!" TenTen shouted.

"You guys know what this calls for right?" Temari asked the group.

Everyone looked up confused.

"Revenge."

"Dammit! Why won't Sakura answer her phone?!" Sasuke shouted to himself, chucking his black chocolate cellphone onto his bed.

'Why did she just leave the party like that? I told her to wait and she just took off. Maybe something happened. Did I do something wrong? …Oh, god. She didn't see Kin kissing me did she? That wouldn't be good. How would I explain this? "Hey, Sakura, sorry about the other night, I was totally drunk from one bottle of beer and somehow ended up making out my next door neighbor by mistake." Yeah, she'll _really_ believe _that_. Crap.'

Sasuke walked back over to his bed, picked up his phone and dialed her number again.

It rang once then Sakura's voice mail came on.

"Hey, you've reached Sakura. I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep. Cha!" "Beep!"

"Hey, Sakura. This is Sasuke, again. Why aren't you answering you're phone? Are you okay? You usually always have your phone on. So… um… just call me back whenever you can okay? Bye." He hung up and fell back onto his bed staring at the Uchiha symbol painted on the ceiling.

'What would I do if I lost Sakura? She's the only one who can keep me from going totally insane. I couldn't live without her. I would probably kill myself. I really hope she doesn't think I was cheating.'

**Ooo… sorry for the short chapter! If it makes you guys happy, I'll post another tomorrow. Trust me; the next few chapters should be a bit more interesting. I just love to write!!! I could write a few chapters a day if school work wasn't stopping me. My teachers hate my guts. Probably because I'm always late to class. My ninth period teacher was glaring death daggers at me today… creepy. I was all like "Um… If you're planning on giving me a detention… can you just give it to me so I can get it over with?" Glare "Uh… okay… well in that case… I think I'm just going to… like, sit down now." **

**God, she scares me! Her eyes practically pop out of her head when she looks at you. It's scary… really scary. On the first day of school I asked her if she needed glasses because she was squinting at everyone, she just glared at me again. Wow! This was a long Authors Note! Okay… I'll stop talking about my scary, psycho-stalker-like, ninth period Comm. Arts teacher and finish this thing. Please review! (There we go! -)**

**-NoOnesGal1848 XD**


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Hi!!! I'm back again. Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so freakishly joyful at the moment (thanks to you guys). I promised I would put up the next chapter didn't I? Well, here ya go. I kept my word. So, I really hope you like this next chapter! Thanks!**

**p.s. I was on time today! My teacher couldn't believe it! HAHA!!! I shocked her so much her heart almost gave out! But what does suck is we had a sub for biology who was almost an exact replica of Anko… except much louder. She even swore… like 20 times. It was pretty funny. Ok… on with the chapter!**

**Ch 3**

**The Girls' Revenge Plan**

All of the girls looked at Temari.

"You know what? Temari's right. Sasuke deserves his fair share of heartbreak!" Ino said.

"Yeah, especially after what he did to you, Sakura. We'll get him back good."

"Um… guys… m-maybe we shouldn't. We could really end up hurting S-Sasuke's feelings."

"That's the whole point Hinata! He'll pay for messing with Sakura. So… we'll just have to mess with him." Temari replied with an evil smirk.

"C'mon. Don't you agree Sakura? You want to get him back too, don't you?"

"…"

'I mean… I really am pretty pissed at Sasuke for cheating and breaking my heart. But I just don't feel angry. I think… I think I still love him. Which, I know is really sad, considering he must not care too much for me if he went with another girl but… I just can't help it. I love him… I do. But, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Sasuke cheated on me… it's over. Right? I'll just have to move on. And I'm not going to break down anymore. I'm going to handle this maturely… by getting revenge at all costs.'

"Let's ruin his life." Sakura said.

'I'll get over him. Even if this is the best way to do it.'

"Now, that's the Sakura I know!" Ino shouted, high-fiving the pink haired kunoichi.

"So? What's the plan?" They all turned to Sakura.

"Oh! I know! We could make him really jealous by making him think Sakura never saw him cheating… then she can cheat on him and see how he feels."

"Um… guys, I don't really think I'm ready for another boyfriend yet."

"Hmm… good point."

"How about we just do everything in our power to make him cry?!"

"… I have to admit… I would like to see Sasuke cry…" Sakura muttered.

"Fine then! It's settled! We'll destroy Sasuke Uchiha's life so badly, he'll come running back to Sakura."

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

"W-when will we start?"

"Why don't we decide what we're going to do then put it into action on Monday at school?"

"Sounds good."

_I was so lost back then _

_But with a little help from my friends _

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

"We could always ask the guys to help out too."

"Neji would. He'd love to watch Sasuke's life crumble." TenTen said, thinking of her beloved boyfriend/teammate.

"Shikamaru would just say it was too troublesome… but I'll make him anyway." Temari added with a grin.

"I-I bet Naruto would do it. He loves pranks."

"What about you Ino? You don't have a boyfriend… do you?"

"No. Not now." Ino said, looking down disappointed.

"That's okay. You'll find someone soon. I know it!" Hinata exclaimed to cheer Ino up a bit. She was also quite proud of herself for not stuttering.

"Let's go ask them then."

"But how are we supposed to know where they're all off to?"

"I just have a good idea…"

The girls left Sakura's home heading to the said location.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The guys were all sitting at the counter watching disgustingly, as Naruto inhaled full bowls of miso ramen.

"Um… Hey guys."

Hearing the voice they all turned around in their seats. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tamari, and TenTen all stood in the entrance to Ichiraku's.

Sakura scanned the line of faces looking for one in particular.

"Sasuke-_kun_ isn't here?" She struggled to add the ending, not wanting _everyone_ to know he was cheating.

"Nah. He said he was busy." Naruto replied, between each mouthful of ramen, spraying noodles across the floor.

'Hm. He's probably making out with Kin again. I'm going to get him back so good! Just imagine those Uchiha tears!'

"Naruto! Swallow before you talk!!!" Sakura shouted, giving her teammate a hard punch on the noggin, which produced a large pink bump atop his head.

"Oww… Sakura… that hurts." He rubbed his blonde head furiously.

"Sakura? Other than coming to punish Naruto, what is your purpose here?" Neji asked looking back at Naruto, still rubbing the bump.

"Oh! Right!" TenTen cut in, walking over to the guys.

Ino and Temari followed.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to join us in Sakura's revenge." Temari said.

"Revenge?" Naruto asked looking up.

"Well, you see… Sakura, is it okay if I tell them?" Ino turned back to Sakura.

"You might as well now."

"Okay! Well, you see… Sakura stumbled in on Sasuke kissing another girl. So we made this-"

"WHAT?!?!?!" All the guys shouted, startling the girls.

"Sasuke was cheating?" Asked the blond, tilting his head.

"Yes! And so… we came up with this plan to totally ruin his life!"

"Who wants in?"

The boys were silent for a few seconds.

"I'm in." Neji said breaking the silence. "I can't wait to see him cry."

"I'll do it too. I have to get him back for calling me dobe all the time."

"… it sounds too… troublesome." Temari walked over and yanked on Shikamaru's right ear. "Alright, alright! … troublesome woman…" He muttered.

"Can I come too?" Everyone stared in surprise at Shino.

"Yeah, sure… we just didn't think you would want to, I guess."

"I have nothing better to do."

"Okay… since all of that is sorted out… let's start to plan!"

The girls joined the guys at the counter.

**How was it? I'm writing the next chapter right now so it should be up soon. Thank you so much for all of the reviews!!! I'm just so happy! I didn't think I would get that many. Some people asked me why Temari was there, and I just kinda added her because she kicks ass and her and Shikamaru are my best friends' fave couple. And don't worry! Ino won't be alone the whole story. She will be getting a boyfriend in this story, but for now… she's independent. I love playing the matchmaker! Mau-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! I'll stop scaring my readers now… see ya!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	4. Uchiha's Life Destruction Begins!

**DO NOT SKP AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**OMFG!!! Guys, I am so excited right now that not even my overbearing-psycho mother or a geography project can ruin my mood. For those who have already watched Naruto episode 220, you probably know what I'm talking about… but for those who don't… the new Naruto episode will be aired at 7 PM this Thursday in Japan, meaning it should be up on the internet on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. But… the best part is this… It's an hour special of everyone after the two and a half year time skip!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait! I really hope it comes out before Sunday because I'll be up north snowboarding, then. Ok… back to the authors note… please read and review!**

**-NoOnesGal1848 **

**Ch 4**

**Uchiha's Life Destruction Begins**

The young Uchiha lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling… again. That was all he seemed to ever do for the past two days.

He tried to train, but couldn't; he tried to sleep, but couldn't; he couldn't even go on missions this way. For the past two days he had been calling Sakura's cell phone, and for the past two days… no one answered.

'Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I haven't seen her since the party, when she just ran away. And why isn't she answering her phone?! She's always got that thing with her. Shit.'

Sasuke rolled over to his side and stared at his clock.

"2:36 PM" he sighed.

'What would I do without Sakura? My life would be meaningless. My life would be hell. I would probably commit suicide. She saved me. Without her there would be no point in my life. Without her, I would _want_ to die'

He'd even been to her house a few times. No one answered the door either.

'Maybe I should go find Naruto. He might know where Sakura is. Knowing the dobe he's probably eating at Ichiraku's. Well… I have nothing better to do…'

Sasuke quickly changed his clothes and walked out the door.

Sakura's POV

"Shino said he saw Sasuke walking around, heading this way. So… are you guys ready?" TenTen questioned staring at the group of guys. They were all huddled in an alleyway off the streets of Konoha.

"Yeah," They replied.

"Okay, so who starts with the ball?" Naruto asked.

"You can." Ino said, handing a brown football to the said blond boy.

"Shino will give us the signal." TenTen said.

"Where is Sakura, Hinata, and Temari?"

"They're in another alley, where Sasuke will head after plan A is complete."

A small bug flew through the air and landed on TenTen's pale arm.

"Okay, ready… go!" she whispered.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke walked down the long streets of Konoha, looking around for a familiar face. Oh, boy did he see one… or three.

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were all running at him, full speed. Naruto carried a football in his right hand.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!!! Heads up!" Naruto called as he threw the ball at a spiral across the street. Sasuke caught it and was soon pinned to the ground by the trio.

"22, 86… Hike!" Naruto shouted out random numbers. They were all in a pile on top of Sasuke.

"Naruto… you say that before you start the play… not after it." Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's stupidity.

"I knew that! I just thought it sounded kind of-"

"What the hell are you guys doing on top of me!!!" Sasuke shouted

"Well you see, Sasuke, Naruto suggested we let you join us in a game of football. So that is why we are all piled on top of you."

"Well, then get the fuck off!!!"

"I knew this was troublesome." Shikamaru said standing up.

"Fine then, Sasuke-teme. Be that way. We'll go find someone else to play."

They all got up and ran away.

Sasuke got up too, he was all dusty from the encounter, and more pissed than he was before.

He kept on walking and saw Sakura around the corner.

"Sakura-chan. Hey, did you just see what happened?!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, tilting her head innocently to the left.

"I was just attacked by the dobe, Neji, and Shikamaru. God, I was angry before but now I'm just pissed!"

"Here, come with me." Sakura said taking his hand and pulling him to Ichiraku's.

They both sat down next to each other and ordered two bowls of miso ramen. Sakura smiled and Sasuke forgot everything that had happened a while ago. He was just glad he had finally found Sakura.

MEANWHILE…

Ino and TenTen arrived at the front door of the Uchiha mansion.

"TenTen," Ino whispered, "How do we get in?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea." TenTen replied kicking down the front door and entering.

"… That was your great idea?!"

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

Ino shrugged and followed her.

"Okay… so now what?"

"Sakura said all we have to do is destroy something precious to him…"

"I know!" Ino exclaimed running down the hallway. TenTen followed.

BACK AT ICHIRAKU'S…

"So Sasuke… what happened earlier?" Sakura asked turning to face him.

He looked up and said, "I was attacked by Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru."

Sakura looked away trying not to laugh. Of course, Sasuke realized and glared at her.

"What's so funny?!"

"N-no it's n-nothing." Sakura answered, giggling.

They continued eating in as Sakura sat still listening to Sasuke complain about being piled on top of.

Soon, they were finished and Sakura rummaged in her weapon bag for her wallet.

"It's okay, Sakura." Sasuke said. "I'll pay."

He too reached into his pouch but found only weapons. Realization dawned upon him.

"Shit!!!" he shouted. "The dobe must have taken my wallet!"

"Oh, it's alright. I'll pay this time." Sakura said with a small smile, pulling out her pink and green Vera Bradley wallet.

Sasuke started to calm down a bit as he walked Sakura home, with his arm around her waist.

They reached her apartment then parted, Sakura heading inside, and Sasuke heading back to his own home.

WITH INO AND TENTEN…

"Okay… are we done?"

"One more thing…" Ino replied knocking over a vase. "Now, we're done."

They heard the front door squeak open.

"Hurry, he's back!" TenTen whispered.

They made a run for the now open window and jumped out onto the empty sidewalk outside the house.

SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke walked in the house, still annoyed at Naruto and the others. He pulled off his shoes and headed for the kitchen to get a snack before he went upstairs.

He walked into the entrance of the dark kitchen and flicked on a switch. What he saw filled him with rage…

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE…

Ino and TenTen stood outside the house on the sidewalk, waiting for Sasuke's reaction to all their work.

Sakura arrived just in time for them all to hear a large shout erupt from the Uchiha mansion…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! MY TOMATOES!!!!!!!!"

At this, the girls burst into laughter. They gazed though the window and watched Sasuke as he freaked out.

His kitchen was a total mess. Squished tomatoes lay everywhere, on the floor, the counters, the walls, there were even some on the ceiling.

"SHIT!!!" He cursed. The girls broke into another fit of laughter,

_At first when I see you cry_

_It makes me smile_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_But then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile _

"S-so, Sakura… h-how did we d-do?" Ino asked, still laughing.

"G-great!"

They all giggled some more than headed back to their houses, still laughing lightly.

"Bye, guys." Sakura called as they parted. "Thanks."

"See ya, Sakura!"

"You're welcome!"

Sakura got home and jumped back onto her bed. Her cell phone rang almost instantly. Sakura picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Sasuke.

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_So you can have a little whine and_

_a moan_

_And it's only because you are feeling alone_

"Hello?"

"Oh my god. Sakura-chan, I'm so pissed right now. I just really need to talk to you for a bit."

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I got home and my whole kitchen is trashed!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Sakura said, grinning.

'Serves you right for cheating! Cha, cha, cha!!!' Sakura thought.

"I don't know, but when I find out who did this… I'll have their head."

'Oo… watch out Ino and TenTen!'

"Sasuke… did they do something to your tomatoes?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a good guess. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"That's like, the only food in my house… so, no, I don't think I'm overreacting!"

"Oh. Then why don't we go to the store together tomorrow and get you some more?"

"I can't. The dobe took my wallet. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, then I'll just have to buy you something."

'No, Sakura, don't worry. I'm fine."

"No, Sasuke, it's the least I could do. Okay? Bye!"

"But-" She hung up before Sasuke had a chance to argue on.

He sighed and sat down in his living room.

'Sakura is such a good girlfriend.' He thought. 'I'm lucky to have her.'

Well?! How was it? The next chapter should be posted no later than Friday because Saturday I have to leave. I'll make it a longer one! Pleas Review! Thanks!!! BYE!!!

-NoOnesGal1848


	5. Sakura can I use your bathroom?

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I was hoping to do it before I left, but I was so busy! So here it is! Please read and review!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**Ch 5**

**Sakura… Can I use your bathroom?**

Sakura woke up and jumped out of her bed.

'Yes! I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face after today's plan! This will be great!!!'

Sakura, being the unique girl she was, dressed in a pink and green dress that reached her knees (not at all formal-like) and wore a pair of black hiking-like boots. (I've worn this before too. It looks pretty cool.) She grabbed her Vera Bradley bag off the kitchen counter and jogged out the door, heading over to Sasuke's.

SASUKE

Sasuke was already awake, and sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a cup of fresh tomato juice. And by _fresh_ I mean squeezed from some of the squished tomatoes he found in his kitchen.

He decided that when Sakura came to get him, to go to the store he would just invite her in, instead. Sasuke didn't want to trouble his girlfriend or to have her buying food for him.

A large bang echoed through the mansion, and Sasuke guessed it was Sakura. He was right.

"Hey… um, Sakura I-" But he didn't have time to finish, before being pulled out the front door by his hand, and halfway down the stairs, at the front of his house.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! C'mon let's go!"

'Thank god I got dressed before I ate, otherwise this would be embarrassing. Oh god… people are staring. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.'

Sasuke pulled his hand from her death grip, to spare himself of any more attention, and walked next to her.

'Man, she's energetic today.'

SAKURA

They arrived at the grocery store, right next to Ino's flower shop. Sakura guided Sasuke through the automatic double-doors.

"So, Sasuke-kun… what do you want to get?"

"Just something that will last for about a week until I can get another mission."

"Okay then." She said turning to him, but realized he was already gone.

She walked along one of the isles and found him examining a tomato.

'Wow. He really loves his tomatoes!'

Sakura knew what she needed to do and went straight to drug section.

She walked through isles of medicine and pills until she found what she was looking for. Sakura took it off the shelf and read the back.

"Perfect." She said dropping it in her shopping basket. "Now to find the food."

5 Minutes Later

Sakura's basket was filled with all kinds of things. Tomatoes (of course), a few cups of microwave ramen, rice, and curry mix.

She finally found Sasuke, still standing where he was before.

"Sasuke! I'm done!"

He looked up from the tomato and put it down, following her to the register.

"What did you get?"

"Some tomatoes, ramen, rice, and curry. Is that enough?"

"Sakura, I don't need all of that. You don't have to buy it all."

"No, it's alright, Sasuke-kun… really. You need to eat properly."

"Hn. Fine." He replied, giving in.

They reached the register and paid for the food. "Thank you, have a nice day." The cashier exclaimed, handing Sakura the paper bag.

"Thank you!" She replied and walked out the doors with Sasuke behind her.

'Now all I have to do is wait for everyone.'

Right on cue, Ino and Shino walked around the corner, followed by Hinata and Naruto, Neji and TenTen, and Shikamaru and Temari.

'Perfect timing.' Sakura thought.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Ino shouted, running up to her friend. The other girls did the same, as planned and the guys walked over to Sasuke.

The guys all started to talk about their girlfriends and missions they had been on recently.

"So, Sakura… do you have them?" Temari whispered.

"Yep, right here." Sakura replied, pulling out a box of laxatives from the shopping bag.

Each one of the girls took one from her and crushed it, also taking something from the bag, and dropping it in.

"Okay, has everything got laxatives in it now?" Ino asked.

TenTen looked into the bag. "…yep."

"Um… s-so Sakura… what will w-we do next?" Hinata questioned.

"We can decide over the phone tonight." Said Temari.

"Good idea." Ino whispered. "The guys aren't going to be able to talk forever."

"Okay. I'll call you guys on your cell phones tonight."

"Okay." The others agreed.

Soon, Sakura and Sasuke were alone again.

"So, Sakura… do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice. Thanks."

"Yeah… any time."

They walked back to Sakura's house, hand in hand.

'This is going to be so funny!!! I'll totally get him back for cheating on me! This'll teach him a lesson!!!' Sakura thought maliciously.

The two arrived at Sakura's apartment and said their goodbyes.

AT SASUKE'S HOUSE

Temari and Hinata snuck into Sasuke's empty house, like they had planned, and went straight to one of the bathrooms.

"Hinata, do you have the wrench?"

"Mm-hm."

"The hammer?"

Hinata pulled out of her bag a wrench and a hammer, handing Temari the hammer.

"Okay, then. Let's get started."

SASUKE

Sasuke finally got home from a long day of walking around with Sakura. His stomach growled, so he decided he would have something to eat. He pulled out one of the ramen cups Sakura had bought for him, took off the lid, and put it in the microwave.

SAKURA

Sakura walked into her house and sat down on the couch. She found the remote control for her 50 inch plasma screen TV and turned it on.

For the next few minutes, Sakura just flicked through channels until she stopped on MTV. The show Punk'd was on and she began to watch it.

'That's a good idea. I could use this on Sasuke! This plan just seems to keep getting better and better!!!'

A few minutes later she heard a knock, so she switched off the TV and headed to the front door. As she had guess, it was Sasuke. He stood in her doorway, hands over his stomach, with the most priceless look on his face. He was biting his lower lip, with furrowed eyebrows, and swaying slightly from side to side.

"Hey, Sakura… this sounds really weird, but can I use your bathroom?" He groaned.

"Um… yeah, sure… Sasuke-kun." She replied, leading him into her house, trying not to laugh.

When he went into her bathroom, she returned to the living room and burst into a fit of laughter.

_I couldn't stop laughing_

_No I just couldn't help myself_

_See you messed up my mental health_

_I was quite unwell_

Using the time she had, still giggling, she got her cell phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Sakura."

"Oh! Hi! Did the plan work?"

"Yeah! He's in the bathroom at my apartment right now!"

"Oh… my god… really?" Ino replied laughing between each couple of words.

"Uh-huh." Sakura said, giggling too. "But, anyways… I called because I thought of a good idea for the next plan."

"Oh! Really? What is it? Tell me!"

"Okay. But you have to call Hinata, TenTen, and Temari after to tell them too."

"Okay."

Sakura told Ino her idea, then heard the bathroom door opening.

"Uh-oh. Sasuke's coming out of the bathroom… gotta go! Bye!" She said, quickly hanging up, hoping Sasuke didn't see her on the phone as he walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

'Crap! He saw me. Think of a good excuse…' "It was Ino, she just called."

"Oh."

"Yeah… we were just talking about…" 'Try not to seem too suspicious…' "Shopping." 'Phew! Good cover-up. What girl doesn't like shopping?'

"Okay. Thanks for letting me use your… you know."

"You're welcome! …Why did you need to use my toilet, anyway?"

"I don't know what the hell is happening at my house, but every toilet in the mansion was dissembled. The whole fucking bathroom was flooded!"

"Oh! That's horrible! Here, sit down." Sakura said, lightly pushing Sasuke down on the couch. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura turned on the TV and quickly switched channels so he couldn't see what she was watching earlier. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he pulled her closer.

They just sat there, like that, for an hour.

"Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"You're the best girlfriend a guy could have. Thank you so much."

"…"

"You've really helped me through this."

Sakura just smiled, totally forgetting the plan, and everything.

'Is this really the guy I found cheating on me? He seems so innocent… and sincere.'

INO

"Yeah, we'll all have to meet at Sasuke's house. He's at Sakura's right now. Okay? Bye!" Ino hung up her cell phone. She had just finished talking to the other girls about their plan.

Immediately she got up and headed out to Sasuke's house to meet the others.

'His life will be _hell_ for cheating on my friend… **PURE HELL**!!!'

**Uh-oh… sounds like Sasuke's in for some trouble! And… yes, I couldn't help but keep the laxative idea. It's genius! It was so funny when Lily Allen did it in her video. I love that video. I've watched it like… a hundred times! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I just finished my other stories, so that gives me more time for this one! Yay! Okay… Please Review!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	6. Authors Announcement!

**Hi everyone! This is not the story okay? This is an author's note-thing. I'm terribly sorry for those people who thought this was a new chapter. -- I've probably lost quite a few reviewers… I'M SORRY!!! But don't worry… for the people who like my story… I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING MY STORY!!! Repeat: NOT discontinuing my story. So I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Right now you're probably wondering why I'm writing this instead of just putting up the chapter right? Well… here's the thing… Microsoft on my computer is having a meltdown and it freezes whenever I go on it. I'll have to get my dad to fix it so as soon as he does I'll write the next chapter okay? I promise! Again… I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**The latest the next chapter will be up by is Thursday March 21. I'm sorry for making you guys wait! (If anyone out there actually was waiting… bless you. And if I had a cookie, I would send it to you… but I don't so, you'll just have to pretend.) **

**I THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS!!!!!!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**


	7. Petty Little Thief

**HELLO READERS!!! I'm so sorry for the wait! (as I mentioned in my last chapter.) I would like to thank my Father and his vast knowledge of electronics, for fixing my Microsoft thing. Turns out I'd just had too much stuff saved on it that my computers memory was overloading, or something. If I'd known that was the problem, I would've just deleted all of those old school projects I had saved on it then written this chapter sooner! Also, thanks to some inspiration from cat-with-guns O.o I have a ton of review replies to write… so here we go… **

**Instantnoodlelover: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reviews! They make me feel all bubbly inside. So… yeah. I LOVE YOU!!! (In the un-wrong way)

**Unbeatablehinata:** You really thought it was funny? Cool! To tell you the truth… I wasn't actually trying to make it funny… oh well! Thanks for your review!

**ColtonsGurl540: **Wow! You've reviewed on every one of my chapters… thanks! And I was sure I would get this question sooner or later… Why the hell was Sasuke making out with Kin? ...here's the answer: It's all part of the story, and you'll find out later… but if you're desperate to know… there's a small hint in chapter 1. Thanks!

**cat-with-guns O.o: **Whoa! I just realized something… you were the person who wrote "The message"! Sorry for leaving that really weird review… I was really high on sugar that day. And… yes… I love stories when Sakura kicks Sasuke's ass… that's why I love to write them! I'm pretty sure there'll be more ass kick'n in this chapter too… thanks for the review!

**ScarletNinja123: **Laxatives…well you see… they're this kind of pill people who are constipated take to make them go to the bathroom. Some kid in my school tried handing them out in cupcakes once. Well… Thanks for the review!

**Y. Ling: **Sasuke does deserve it… or maybe he doesn't… I haven't actually added in any _REAL_ proof he was cheating on Sakura (If you know what I mean.) So he could be or couldn't. Thanks for the review!

**Brokenheartsaints: **Thanks for the review! And… yeah… I'm blonde…? I guess it is a 'chick fic' considering you're my only male reviewer… (I'm terribly sorry if I called any guys a girl!) but… whatever… thanks again!

**XXDragonheart6XX: **Thanks for not flaming! It's nice to know no one got angry at me for this. I usually update whenever I can. I like your story In Her Shoes. Good story… good story… Okay! Back to the reply-thing. Thanks for reviewing and waiting. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

**ColtonsGurl540: **Oh! You reviewed again! Thanks! Maybe you should try deleting some un-needed documents on your computer too. (It worked for mine!) Everyone loves cookies! I would love to hand them out to all of my wonderful reviewers, but I can't. Everyone happy with pretend cookies? …good. I'll hand those out daily. Gives you a cookie -

**sakuraharuno-cherryblossom: **Thank you for waiting! I was able to post it sooner than I expected. You guys are all so great! (I'm happy now!) I didn't even get ONE flame! I was sure I'd get at least three. YOU ROCK!!!

**She who is alone (anonymous): **No… YOU ROCK!!! Thanks for reviewing and not flaming! I love those who don't flame! THANK YOU!!!

**ScarletNinja123: **I will update as soon as I can. …wait… oh, never mind. Thanks for the sympathy! (I needed it… JK! …but thanks anyways!)

**Instantnoodlelover:** You're one lucky ducky! (That sounded funny! XD) Just in time too! I rushed as fast as I could to get this up by Thursday. Thanks for reviewing! It's scary how joyful I'm feeling right now. I was even scaring my mom from smiling so much today!

**Well there you go. That took longer than I expected it to. Now that's done with… TO THE STORY!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**

**Ch. 7**

**Petty Little Thief **

All of the girls, except Sakura, arrived outside of Sasuke's house.

"Okay guys… time to put the next part of the plan into action!" Ino whispered. The girls crowded around her in a huddle. "Everyone understands what they're supposed to do, right?" The others nodded, silently.

"Let's go." TenTen said, a glint of evil was evident in her eyes.

SAKURA'S HOUSE

"Hn… Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"I'd better leave now. We have training tomorrow."

"Oh… right. I'll see you tomorrow then, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke, already walking to the door, raised his hand and waved, without even looking back.

Sakura smiled to herself. 'He's still the same Sasuke he used to be… just a bit kinder. It just doesn't make sense that he'd cheat on me like that. Why would he do it?'

SASUKE'S HOUSE

"How can a guy have so many clothes?" Temari said, opening Sasuke's closet. "And he's almost got as many shoes as I do, too!"

"He only has ONE pair of non-training clothes, Temari." Ino replied, opening a drawer. "And all those shoes he uses for training as well."

"Why would he need so many outfits for training?" TenTen asked, from across the room.

Hinata shrugged, "M-maybe that's all he ever wears."

"She's got a point." Ino said. "I've never seen the guy in anything but his ninja stuff. …weird."

"Oh my god! He wears briefs!!!" TenTen shouted holding up a navy blue pair of briefs she had found in one of his drawers.

"Are you serious?!?! I always thought Sasuke seemed like more of a boxers guy." Ino pondered.

"Oh, wait! He's got boxers too. Jesus, he's got a lot of clothes!" TenTen pulled out a pair of navy boxers from the same drawer.

"You guys actually think about this stuff?!" Temari asked, laughing.

"Well…when I used to like him I did. But then he started going out with Sakura so I don't anymore." Ino replied.

"Right…" Temari said sarcastically, still giggling.

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding! Don't take things so seriously." She said, holding up her hands.

"Hmph."

"So, then… let's get started."

"Where should we start?"

"I think we should start with his closet."

"Good idea."

"Let's see what he'll wear after this." Temari smirked.

SASUKE

Sasuke walked through the front door of the Uchiha mansion. He pulled off his shoes and started to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks. A noise echoed through the house. It sounded like footsteps and voices.

'… What was that? It sounds like it's coming from upstairs.' Sasuke ran to the stairs and quietly rushed up them, hiding his chakra. 'A thief? A burglar?' The noises were coming from his bedroom down the hall. The sudden urge to go to the bathroom filled him, as he bit his lip to hold it just a bit longer. 'Was it something I ate?'

He burst through the door to find his room, a total mess, and moonlight poured in from the open window. But no one was in the room.

'Shit!' He thought, looking around his room. Everything was a mess. Scraps of cloth lay all over the place. '…wait a minute… these are my clothes! Someone's destroyed everything in my closet! What am I supposed to wear for training?!'

SAKURA

After Sasuke left, Sakura watched some more TV, then headed to the shower. 'I need lots of energy for training tomorrow.' She sighed and lay down on her bed in her green pajamas.

"RIINNNGG!!!" Sakura jolted up out of her bed, throwing off the covers. She slammed the snooze button on her alarm and mumbled, "6:00 already?" Still half asleep, she lay back down and pulled the covers over her mess of pink hair.

"Mmm… just a few more minutes… then I'll get-" The doorbell echoed through the apartment, as Sakura's green eyes shot open.

Grumbling, she walked over to the door, fixing her hair. She opened the door to find the person she would least expect to be standing on her doorstep at six AM, wearing towels, and covered from head to toe in black marks.

"…Sasuke?!"

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is kinda short. I'll update really soon, okay? Maybe on Friday, if I can. We're having this retarded testing in our school so I don't have any homework for the next few days… giving me a chance to update. Please read and review! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!**

**-NoOnesGal1848**


End file.
